Trim structures are commonly used exteriorly and/or interiorly in a vehicle. It may, at least partly, enclose a vehicle structure, such as a window, a door, a tailgate, a grill or a grip. Alternatively, it may, at least partly, enclose more than one vehicle structure, for example a green-house trim, which encloses a window section at a side of the vehicle. The trim structure may be in the form of a metal strip, which is partly straight and/or partly curved such that it is adapted to fit around the vehicle structure it encloses. The trim structure may also serve a decorative purpose. According to known technology, trim structures may for example be made of shiny metal or have the same color as the rest of the vehicle.
It is known to use trim structures having two different surface appearances, for example for a green-house trim. A portion of the surface of the trim structure may have a first surface appearance, e.g., a first region with a shiny metal surface, and another portion may have a second surface structure, e.g., a second region having the same color as the rest of the vehicle. A known manufacturing method to provide this kind of trim structure is making two separate units, a first unit having the first surface appearance and a second unit having the second surface appearance and then combining the two units to form the trim structure. The two units may for example be snap fitted, welded or glued to each other.
However, combining two different units may cause problems. There may be tolerance problems between the two units. The two units may have different material properties, e.g., as regards thermal expansion. It may further be difficult to make trim structures having a curved shape of two different materials, since there may appear an interspace between the two units, when bending the trim structure in order to achieve the desired curvature.